Season 4
Season 4 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November & December Episodes # First Day of School (November 17, 1997) # Is Everybody Happy? (November 18, 1997) # Pennies, Nickels, Dimes (November 19, 1997) # We've Got Rhythm (November 20, 1997) # Tick Tock Clocks (November 21, 1997) # Waiting for Mr. MacRooney (November 24, 1997) # Let's Build Together (November 25, 1997) # It's Tradition (November 26, 1997) # A Picture of Health (November 27, 1997, Thanksgiving Day) # Play Ball! (November 28, 1997) # A Different Kind of Mystery (December 1, 1997) # Going on a Bear Hunt (December 2, 1997) # Let's Eat (December 3, 1997) # Tree-Mendous Trees (December 4, 1997) # Good, Clean Fun! (December 5, 1997) # Easy, Breezy Day! (December 8, 1997) # All Mixed Up (December 9, 1997) # Oh, Brother...She's My Sister (December 10, 1997) # Once a Pond a Time (December 11, 1997) # E-I-E-I-O (December 12, 1997) Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are '''Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #The Classroom Song #'Colors All Around' #'I Can See It on Your Face' #'Pennies in My Pocket' #[[Ten Little Pennies|'Ten Little Pennies']] #Listen When People Talk #We Love All Clocks #'By Myself' #'Try and Try Again' #'Clean Up! Do Our Share!' #'You Can Count on Me' #[[The Construction Song|'The Construction Song']] #'It's A Family Tradition' #'It's a Great Day' #'Oh I Love Trees' #'Laugh With Me!' * #'Squishy, Squashy, Washy' #'Let's Play Together' * #'When You Have a Ball' #[[Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball|'Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball']] #'Share Your Stuff' #In and Out the Wind Mill #'It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day' #'You've Got to Be You' #'It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR!' #'The Yum Yum Song' #'Way Up in a Tree' #'Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey' #'Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself' #'Why?' #'Gonna Have A Picnic' #The More We Crank The Handle #'Books Are Fun!' #'Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance' #'Every Animal Talks In Its Own Special Way' #'The Adventure Song' #The Butter Song *Laugh With Me! and Let's Play Together first appeared in the album Run Jump Skip and Sing. However, they debuted this season on the show. Season 4 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Josh Martin, Maurice Scott / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks and Adam Brown / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Guest Appearances *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Ted Davey (played Dr. Tick Tock in Tick Tock Clocks) *???? (played Mateo in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *???? (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *Tomie dePaola (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Trivia *This season also marks the start of Barney and Friends' Second Era (July 8, 1997) *This season marks the debut of Curtis, Jeff, Danny, Scooter McNutty, and Miss Etta Kette *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated for the new generation: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **The classroom has been rearranged completely, looking almost nothing like previous seasons. **The playground gets more more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse gets a totally updated, looking nothing like its Season 3 counterpart. Near the back, there is a huge round table, where the kids have snacks, read books, and even make arts and crafts (using the Barney Bag!). In the back of the treehouse, there is a ship wheel that the kids use to pretend that they are sailing. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. **In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. This is where the kids pretend to fly an airplane or watch for a special surprise to come. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *The Adventure Screen is now CG animated. In the previous season, it was just a portable TV on wheels. *During this season, the children's act out Stella's stories instead of Stella just telling them. *A new Barney doll is introduced. *Josh Martin performed the Barney costume from Tree-Mendous Trees to E-I-E-I-O, except for All Mixed Up (which Maurice Scott performed Barney), and in the home video It's Time for Counting. *First Day of School and Pennies, Nickels, Dimes were the only episodes to use the Barney costume from Good Day, Good Night. *This is the first and only season in which every episode has at least one new Barney song. *Some extras become regular cast members during this generation cast. **Stephen: appearances in the Season 3 episodes On the Move, Classical Cleanup, Are We There Yet? , and the home video Barney's Talent Show. **Ashley and Alissa: appearances in the Season 3 episode Twice Is Nice! and the Barney Video Barney's Talent Show. **Kristen: appearances in the home videos Fun & Games and Once Upon a Time. **Kim: appearance in Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons